Just A Dream?
by pbfate
Summary: Mild S/R yaoi. The Ronins are suddenly plagued with horrifying nightmares, but thier nightmares have something in common. A small girl claiming to be death itself. What will the Ronins do when these dreams drives one of them to near insanity?


****

Disclaimer: I so own them. I own everything in their likeness. IT'S ALL MINE! Okay, if you did not notice my sarcasm in that then you're daft.

****

Summary: After Talpa's defeat. All five Ronins are suddenly plagued with horrifying nightmares. But what will they do when one of them begins hallucinating the images from their nightmare? And the dreams shared by the Ronins suddenly become reality?

****

A/N: Sorry for the "daft" thing at the top…it's just me and my British-ness. For those few of you who are daft, it basically means stupid. Hehe. Anywho, I hope you enjoy my fic. Review please. This is my first Ronin Warriors fic, but I've written before so…I know what I'm doing…sort of…okay, well I'm just going to steer around that subject… Anyway, ON TO THE FIC!! VV_^V It's me! hehe

****

Chapter One: Rowen's Dream

He was in a black room. He could see his body, and, he for some reason had his sub-armor on. He looked around at the black walls, ceiling, and floor. He walked around, trying to find a door of some sort, he didn't particularly like it in there.

Suddenly though, the room seemed to disappear in front of him. Now, instead of standing in the never-ending blackness, he was in a field. Lush green grass covered the ground, along with randomly placed flowers. A cool breeze whipped through his hair. He liked it here.

He smiled, this place was perfect. The sky was blue, and the sun was shining. There were only a few clouds in the sky, but they were just friendly puffs of white, nothing ominous.

He bent down, and picked up a shinning yellow flower. He sniffed it, taking in its wonderful scent. 

But in an instant, the joyful, blue sky turned a dark shade of gray and the sun disappeared behind the recently arriving rain clouds. The grass once, green and alive, rotted before him, turning an ugly brown color. The beautiful golden flower that he had picked up a minute before, wilted and died in seconds. 

He dropped the flower in surprise. He watched it, as it slowly made it's way down to gently touch the dead, brown grass underneath his feet. 

"Help…me…" A voice called out. His head shot up, and he looked in the general direction the voice had come from.

To his horror though, he was no long in the now dead meadow. He was somewhere worse. A battle field. 

Bodies littered the ground, all dead. Silence filled the air, the only thing that could be heard were his deep horrified breaths, a the sound of flags flapping in the wind. The flags were being held by the bodies of those few soldiers who held on to the honor of their cause. 

He took a step back in pure, terror and disbelief of the scene. Unfortunately, he when he stepped back he tripped over a very large object, causing him to fall on his backside. He winced as hit the ground, and he looked to what he tripped over. He gasped and scrambled away from the sight.

He had fallen over a body. But this wasn't just any body. The once forest green armor was now stained with blood. Their back was turned to him, but he didn't need to see their face to know who it was.

"No…no…Sage…" He slowly crawled towards the armor covered body. He gently touched his partners shoulder and turned him, so he was facing up, an action he immediately regretted. 

"Oh…oh no…no…" He let his hand slip from its hold on the armored shoulder. He quickly stood up, turned around, and proceeded to empty his stomach onto the ground.

Sage's face was horribly mauled. If he had not already known who it was, he would not have recognized him. His eyes was no longer there, only empty sockets. He had a large, deep gash running diagonally from the top of his forehead to the bottom of his chin, which oozed a thick red liquid. The blood from that wound stained his pale skin. His mouth was open in shock, but what was odd was there where markings slashed into his lips, from what looked like a knife.

__

Death. 

What was worse was it seemed that Sage's armor had been cleaned in the front, of all the blood and dirt. It was polished with great care. But, the person who had killed him had decided to leave a message for whom ever found him. In Sage's blood were the words, "I am death." written rather sloppily on the front part of his armor.

"No, oh gods, no." The blue haired boy who had found Sage whispered.

But, in the midst of his agony he heard a small giggle echo in the wind.

He looked up at the sky, expecting to see something, or someone. "Hello?" He called out to, what seemed like, no one.

"Hello." A small feminine voice whispered.

"Who are you?" He yelled into the wind.

"The Messenger. The Bringer. The Taker." She answered, still not showing herself to him. 

"What do you want?" He glanced at Sage as he said this, but shivered, and looked anyway.

There was silence. 

"Hello?" He called again. Still, nothing. "Hello?"

"You." The voice this time came from behind him. He whirled around to come face-to-face with a little girl no older than ten.

She had short brown hair, and icy blue eyes. Her eyes looked haunted against her pale skin. She wore a plain white night gown, and she clutched a small doll to her chest.

The doll had long curly brown hair, and was dressed in a pale, yellow colonial style dress, and had a small bag at its side.

"Who are you?" The azure haired Ronin whispered, as he backed away a step.

The girl giggled again, "I told you. The Messenger. The Bringer. The Taker."

She glanced behind him, to see Sage's body in the grass. She brushed past him and kneeled next to Sage. She slowly removed his helmet, and placed it on the ground.

If it were not for his current situation, the living Ronin would have laughed as Sage's hair fell perfectly over one of his eyes.

The girl slowly stroked the blond hair with one of her fingers. She paused and looked back at the azure haired boy. 

"He is dead." She whispered to him. She stood up and faced him, "It was fun." She giggled again.

His eyes widened in a mixture of shock, anger, and terror. "You…You did…" He glanced at Sage, "…that?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the sight.

"Yes." She said simply.

He was at a loss for words.

"I am death. I am coming. I will find you. And when I do…" She trailed off, waiting for him to look at her. He did. "This will be reality."

Rowen awoke with a gasp. Cold sweat poured all over him. He looked around wildly trying to figure out where he was. His eyes slowly focused on a lone figure sleeping in a bed beside him. He was in the room he shared with Sage. 

Rowen slowly got up, his sheets had been thrown to the floor long before he had awakened. He had to check on Sage.

He made it over to him, and kneeled before the bed. Relief washed over him as he saw Sage was alive.

__

It was a dream…Rowen thought to himself. _It was all a dream…_

Satisfied that Sage seemed to be sleeping peacefully, Rowen quietly picked up his sheets from the floor, wrapped himself in them, and lied back down. 

__

Little did he know that Sage was far from sleeping peacefully.


End file.
